the_dawn_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dawn Game Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Start Game Materials * A torch * Some pepper * Garlic * An iron fork Yesterday First, you'll have to select a day. For example, it will be on 19 May. So, on 18 May(It's just an example, can be everywhere on the calendar), so one day before, you'll have to go to the biggest room in a house. And select a window, and knock it 12 times, as the last knock will happen upon in 19:45. And the house will be selected for the Dawn Monster. Begin the Game You'll go to sleep in a room, except for that room, where you've knocked a window 12 times. And now, set an alarm for... 1:50 AM is recommended. And you'll have to be in front of a mirror, with a torch in your hand, when clock time will be 2:00 AM. And after, you did this, the Dawn Monster will be summoned somewhere around your house. The Gameplay And after this, DO NOT '''open more than one window, if you won't control it. But... you will have to open at least one window because the house will be fully loaded with a terrible smell. But give the opened windows watching maximum priority. If you don't watch an opened window, the Dawn Monster will come in. It has pig noises. If the dawn monster came into your house, you'll start worry. It's very dangerous. And if it comes into your house, your torch will goes off too. And it can be stopped by lights too. But you'll relight the torch too, but if it won't work in the next 30 seconds, then the Dawn Monster will catch you. And it will kill you But you'll have another way too! You'll spread around you with pepper, and eat a clove of garlic too. Then the Dawn Monster will be unable to hurt you. And in the best way, you'll close your eyes, because that monster will be still scary. And you'll only can leave that circle in 3:33 AM. If the unlucky things won't happen, than "explore" the house and do not look out of the house if it's possible. And you'll found alots of paranormal things too. But after 3:33 the paranormal things will continue to happen until 19:45 PM. If you won't search a clock, and place a fork in front of it. The Dawn Monster will disappears, but it will watch you forever. And all the windows in '''THAT '''house, always be closed, when the time is 2:00 AM, because the monster will can be still there. Rules '''DO NOT '''turn on the lights in that house from 2:00 AM until 3:33 AM. '''DO NOT '''forget the ritual after 19:45. (Yesterday Period) '''DO NOT '''try to kill the Dawn Monster. '''AND 'SERIOUSLY DO NOT '''go outside the house, the dawn monster will find you. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse